


Happy Thirsty Games, Bitches!

by Sarcastacnt



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate History, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Season 6 (RuPaul's Drag Race), Shameless, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastacnt/pseuds/Sarcastacnt
Summary: Wellll, just picture season 6 but every challenge just brings Adore and Bianca closer. And by closer I mean this is shamless smut and they do what characters in smutty fics do. Enjoy!
Relationships: Bianca Del Rio/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	1. Welcome to the Jungle, Bitches!

Happy Thirsty Games, Bitches!

This story is pretty damn filthy, my revisionist history makes the queens in this story act in a way I’m sure they wouldn’t in reality. There’s sex in this story, basically every challenge during season 6 has been altered to shove Adore and Bianca together. I know the queens were not able to leave their hotel rooms during the filming, tape on the door and all but that doesn’t work for me so I changed that too. They’re still not allowed to leave their rooms, but there’s just a staff member or two babysitting. Not sorry ‘bout it.

I needed a villain and unfortunately the easiest one to use was LaGanja, though during one draft it was Courtney. She’s not the main villain, just the first one our heroes encounter. I love her, and I’m so happy to see her doing so well away from Drag Race. I tried to emphasize that she is acting the way she is out of concern for Adore. However she is gonna come across as a villain. 

Enjoy and lemme know what you thought! The more feedback I get, the more motivated I am to keep going although as I type this most of the fic is written. Mostly. 

Sarcastacnt

Chapter One: Welcome to the Jungle, Bitches!

“I’m home!”

Adore Delano entered the famous, very pink werkroom. She was a walking bundle of nervous energy. A quick look all around the room revealed no other queens, she was the first one in.

“Fuck yeah, I’m the first one! I’m so excited I can pee!” Smiling broadly and pulling off her tan wrap, Adore selected a space in front of the mirror and sat down waiting for the next girls to enter the room. When Bendela Crème came running in, Adore had to laugh.

As queen after queen (including LaGanja! Party!) entered the room, Adore took note of how different they all were. Vivacious was deeply professional, Kelly Mantel on the other hand was famous as a comedy queen. LaGanja was a dancer and Adore herself was a singer. 

When the she mail went off, it was so loud that it startled Adore who had been rocking in her chair. She tried to grab for the table but missed and she fell to the ground hard. LaGanja helped haul Adore back to her feet with a strange look on her face. Almost like she was trying to figure out if Adore had fallen on purpose for the air time. 

Adore rubbed her sore ass, those stools were tall and the floor was made of poured concrete. No way in hell she had done that on purpose! That shit hurt!

After the first mini challenge, (what even was that? Jumping off a ledge into foam blocks was a hell of a start to this competition!) everyone was removing their drag and putting their things away. 

Lots of the other queens seemed to have better clothing then she did. Gia in particular was very vocal about how cute her wardrobe was, making sure at least one other queen looked at each item. Adore had already finished with her things and watched as the other girls showed off some of her more impressive gowns.

‘Welp! I’m goin’ home prolly third ‘ she thought to herself. Adore shrugged her shoulder, ‘fuck it! If I go home it’s fine.’ She did hope she made it through the first main challenge though, Adore really wanted to meet the other queens. The split opening was a cool idea, it gave the audience a chance to get to know the queens individually. On the down side, it meant fewer queens to fuck up. The magnify glass that was suddenly placed on them made her nervous. 

Maybe she’d get lucky and the first challenge wouldn’t be a sewing one?

Of course it was a fucking sewing challenge.

~*~

“Well, well, well I hope you bitches are ready.” Her tone radiated smug confidence as Bianca Del Rio entered the werkroom. She pulled off her sun glasses and found herself alone. “Am I the first one? Greaat, a drag queen who’s early. That never fucking happens.” 

Bianca wandered around the table that was covered in one hell of a mess. “Looks like a party.” She set her things down on the table, “Perhaps they all went home when they heard I was here.”  
It took a few moments for the next queen, Trinity, to enter. They shared a few words before the most awkward silence of all time decended on them. Bianca was debating if Trinity had a pulse when she was distracted by more queens coming in. Milk was bizarre but Bianca wasn’t threatened by campy queens. 

She did have to laugh when Courtney Act came running into the werkroom, “Is this America’s Next Top Model? No? Oh.” She walked out the door before coming back in. “Kidding!”  
Courtney barely greeted the other queens and instead went straight to Bianca. She gave Bianca a hug, which was warmly reciprocated. 

Once there were seven of them, the challenges began. The mini challenge was a photo shoot, Bianca didn’t do sexy but she had really tried. Bianca was almost certain she would be coughing up feathers for a while. 

Next up was a sewing challenge, Bianca went into that challenge very confident. Sewing was what she did for a living, because Lady Bunny refused to give her more money.  
Bianca’s skills pay off and she ended up winning the first challenge. ‘Well, this isn’t so bad. Maybe this’ll end up being fun after all.’ she thought as she followed the rest of the girls on the march back to the werkroom.

Upon walking back into the werkroom, Bianca heard the commotion before being able to see what was going on. There in front of them were the other six queens, all trying to look intimidating though few of them managed little more then disinterest. She looked the other queens up and down, trying to get a feel for the rest of the competition. It really didn’t take long before Trinity called out for hugs from the new group. Bianca arched an eyebrow, sure they could try to start this on friendly terms. She doubted very much that everyone in both groups would get along, drag queens had notorious egos after all and with all the younger queens around she had a feeling that professionalism would be sorely lacking.

"Hi!"

Bianca blinked a few times before focusing on the hand extended towards her.

"I'm Adore." the younger queen in the over teased blond wig said, her voice was nervous.

Bianca looked her up and down before taking the hand, "Bianca." she replied.

Adore smiled at her, green eyes shinning brightly. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Bianca said automatically. She was definitely younger then Bianca was, Adore barley looked old enough to be in the werkroom. Between the bright smile and beautiful green eyes, Bianca found herself nearly at a loss for words. It took her nearly a full minute to realise that their hands had stopped moving but hadn't released one another. They stood there holding hands for a few moments, something flashing across Adore's face. Bianca wasn't sure if it was surprise or interest. Either way, Bianca found she reciprocated the sentiment.

~*~

Adore had zeroed in on Bianca right away. She had heard of the infamous New York queen and her quick wit. Adore had recognized her signature face from having seen one of her shows with Lady Bunny a few years ago. What she didn't remember was Bianca being so fucking hot. 

Adore tried not to be too obvious as she studied Bianca. Everyone was peeling off their drag after the introduction of the other queens. Adore had removed her wig, make up and zebra stripped coat. Content in the rest of her outfit for now, she turned her attention to Bianca.

She took in the beautiful slender body and heart stopping dimples. Adore watched as Bianca removed her make up, enthralled with the face that was slowly appearing. Fuck Bianca was hot. She continued to watch Bianca, while her mind provided some interesting erotic images. Since she had known before she got dressed that they wouldn’t be required to do anything other then meet the remaining queens, Adore hadn’t bothered to tuck. She kinda regretted it now as she shifted on the stool, trying to keep her rapidly growing erection unnoticed. It was also almost 5pm on Thursday, so once the queens removed their drag, they would be shipped back to the hotel.  
Bianca had in fact noticed that Adore was staring. She was many things but oblivious was not one of them. It was hard to be mad that the attractive queen was taking an interest in her ‘clown realness'. Bianca normally didn’t fuck around with other drag queens but Adore was pretty damn attractive. It was then that Bianca noticed the few patches of ink on Adore’s skin. Bianca groaned, good looking and tattooed was a combination that normally led to poor decisions on her part. By poor decisions, Bianca of course meant guys she had picked up at a club and taken home only to find them far less desirable in the morning.

Once she peeled off her gown, Bianca stood there for a few minutes longer then necessary in just her many layers of tights. Bianca swore she could feel Adore’s eyes scrapping over her bare chest. After Bianca was sure Adore had gotten a good look, she pulled on a tee shirt. Deciding to mess with the younger queen without embarrassing her, Bianca walked around the werkroom until she was standing next to Adore. She wasn’t sure why the need to humiliate Adore was lacking, it was bizarre. Adore should be called out for leering while Bianca was changing but Bianca found she didn’t want to. She made a mental note to harass one of the annoying queens later, just to make sure she hadn’t lost her edge.

Bianca frowned, Adore hadn’t moved or blinked in a while. Maybe she had just been spacing out the whole time? No, Bianca was positive Adore had been watching her. Placing her mouth next to Adore’s ear she asked; “Just what the fuck are you staring at?” Bianca’s voice was laced with humor not to mention quiet enough that only Adore would hear her.

Adore jumped in surprise and felt her stool start to move under her. She reached frantically for the edge of the table but couldn’t quite reach it.

Bracing herself to hit that hard and unforgiving concrete floor again, Adore’s eyes were shut tight. She held her breath but the anticipated pain never came. She cautiously opened one eye and then the other only to find herself still up right.

“Oh!” she said as she realized Bianca’s hands were holding her waist and keeping her upright. Then she managed to process Bianca’s question. “Oh, I, um, I uhhh…”

Bianca laughed quietly, “Not very articulate are you?”

Adore went red, “I’m very articulate!” she protested, “You scared me, that’s all!”

With one eyebrow raised Bianca pressed her hands tightly to Adore’s hips. “So then, articulate queen. What were you staring at?”

Adore turned her gaze to the table in front of her, “You, I was staring at you.” She managed in a mostly steady voice.

Bianca was surprised by Adore’s honest answer but quickly got her brain back on track. “And why is that?” Bianca hated herself when she had to bite back the cheesy ‘see something you like?’ that sprang to her mind. 

Green eyes filled with determination locked with hers, “Seriously? You seen yourself lately queen? You’re fucking hot as fuck.”

For fucks sake, Bianca was at a loss for words. The infamous Bianca Del Rio, rendered speechless by a baby queen without a corset. Life was fucking weird. 

Bianca blinked at Adore a few times before Adore smiled, she looked almost predatory. “I’ll take that as a no.” she placed her hands on top of Bianca’s and gave them a gentle squeeze. “I mean it 1000%, if you gave me half a chance, fuck I’d be whatever you wanted.”

“My lack of physical attractiveness aside, bitch even if I did give you a shot and I only give to charity once a year. Why the fuck would I want you to be anything but yourself? That’s fucked up.”  
“You sure you’re not interested?” Adore was looking at her with a smug smirk. “Not only are your hands still on my hips but you also pulled me way closer. Or did you miss me grinding on your hip?”

Sure enough, once she was once again paying attention, Bianca felt the erection pressed against her hip. She shook her head and pulled her hands from Adore. The frown she received in response, made Bianca want to grab her again. “Sorry.” She muttered, wondering what the hell her body was thinking, acting without her authority and all. 

Adore smiled and gave Bianca a quick hug, “Don’t be sorry, I told you. You’re hot as fuck and should really give me a shot,” Adore winked at Bianca before moving away to finish getting undressed. “I promise I got mad skills.”

Bianca stood there dazed for a moment before she heard a voice next to her. 

“What in the world was that?” It was Courtney, and she was looking back and forth between Bianca and Adore. “She couldn’t have be giving you a hard time, you didn’t make her cry.”

“I don’t know pussyface,” she said using her old nickname for Courtney. “Life is fucking weird.”

Courtney put her hands on her hips, “What does that mean? Bianca?”

Bianca shook her head and went back to her section. She had to finish getting changed.

Courtney narrowed her eyes a little and focused on Bianca. Her face was flushed and she was moving like she had everything on her mind. The way the two had been looking at each other made Courtney wonder if maybe some romance was in Bianca’s future, the physical kind at least. Naw, Bianca wouldn’t fuck around with another drag queen. Right?

~*~

The next day, the queens were standing around one of the pink tables. Gia and LaGanja were bugging Bianca, who quickly shut them both down. Others were chatting but Adore was staring at Bianca. It was becoming a bad habit, she wasn't sorry about it.

Any further conversation was halted as the SheMail alarm went off. The crew indicated that they should all line up in a semi circle. Once the crew was satisfied with the positioning of the queens, the cryptic SheMail began. It was while everyone was looking around confused that Bianca noticed that Adore was beside her.

RuPaul appeared and explained the mini challenge to the assembled queens. Bianca couldn't help but laugh at how stupid the whole thing sounded. It was infinitely better then eating feathers!

Adore on the other hand was far more focused on selecting a partner then the challenge itself. She quickly wrapped both hands around Bianca's arm nearly before Ru had finished speaking. She slid closer to Bianca until their hips were touching.

"Wanna play with me?" she whispered in Bianca's ear. Taking a deep breath and feeling a sudden rush of heat to her face as whatever scent Bianca was wearing invaded her nostrils. Fuck she smelled good, Adore wasn't sure what the challenge was (she hadn't been paying much attention to anything but Bianca) but she found herself hoping it involved lots of touching.  
Bianca arched an eyebrow but simply nodded at the other queen. She didn't miss the pretty blush gracing Adore's face. Bianca briefly wondered if it was from embarrassment or arousal. She didn’t normally fuck around with other drag queens but she was stuck here for the next 6 weeks (if she made it to the end) and Adore was a damn good looking man. Maybe a little harmless flirting would be fun.

They rushed to grab supplies as soon as Ru said 'go' with the rest of the queens. Bathing suits and wraps in hand, Adore followed Bianca back to the table her make up case was resting on.

"Are you a top or bottom?" Adore asked casually as she pulled her shirt off.

Bianca rolled her eyes, "I'll top."

Adore nodded thoughtfully and leaned closer to Bianca, "Normally I top but for a smile like that I can be vers."

"It hasn't even been a week yet queen. You can't be that hard up." Bianca said as she removed her own shirt. She had managed to grab the top of a two piece suit that looked like a tank top. Bianca pulled on the suit and grabbed the wrap, deciding to tie it over top of her boxers. She had wanted to leave her pants on but it just wasn't practical with a beach themed challenge.  
"Not yet, but you're making it hard to forget the fact that I'm supposed to go to bed alone while I'm here." There was the smallest hint of sadness in her voice which for some reason made Bianca want to go easy on her.

"Maybe you'll get sent home early. You can go back to wherever you're from and get all the ass you want." Despite the words, her tone was kind.

"I was kinda hoping you might wanna keep me company instead." Adore winked at her as Bianca pinned on a wig and applied some quick make up.

Bianca snorted, "Pretty fearless aren't you?"

Adore nodded and shrugged. "What can I say? I know what I want and right now I really wanna know what that 90's Gap commercial realness look is hiding." She said, pointing to the khaki pants Bianca had been wearing.

Bianca found herself laughing at Adore's joke, what a dated reference. Fuck she was going to have ‘Jump Jive an' Wail’ stuck in her head all day. There was something about this queen that Bianca found intriguing. Adore’s ability to speak her mind so freely was absolutely charming. "Let's see how this goes before you get too excited. We may end up hating each other."  
Adore shook her head and scrunched up her nose, "Naw I feel this connection to you. I think we're going to get along fine."  
They were called to line up and it was determined that Bianca and Adore would go first. Adore grabbed Bianca's hand and led her to the beach set. She winked at Bianca and lay herself down, extending her hands towards the older queen.

Bianca climbed on top of Adore and carefully set herself down on the younger queen's stomach. Her eyes widened just a little when she felt Adores hands grip her hips a little harder then was strictly necessary. The hands on her hips pushed her forward just enough that without the usual tuck and several layers of tights, Bianca could feel the tip of what seemed to be the beginning of an erection just brushing against her.

"What are you doing?" Bianca hissed, trying to scoot back towards Adores stomach but firm hands kept her in place.

"The challenge, duh." Adore's voice was full of mischief as her hands started rubbing Bianca's hips.

"Adore..." Bianca tried to sound threatening but she was having a hard time ignoring how nice the contact felt. It had been quite a while since she had been with anyone else and Adore was so damn tempting.

"Shh, just let go."

The music started up and Bianca started lipsyncing while Adore threw her legs up in the air. Between the way her legs were waving around and the way their quickly growing erections were just rubbing against each other's was making it difficult for Bianca to focus. She kept thinking about what it would feel like to have those long, curvy legs wrapped around her with nothing separating them. Judging by what she could feel, Adore was certainly not lacking in the size department. She licked her suddenly dry lips as all kinds of erotic images flashed through her mind.

Adore kept her hands busy under the cover of Bianca's wrap. She started rubbing her ass, her hands moving slowly towards the front. Bianca's breath caught when Adores clever fingers found her cock and started very softly running said fingers up and down. Only her professionalism kept Bianca's lips moving and her hands waving. She grasped Adore's legs and pulled them up towards her face, trying to ignore what the younger queen was doing to her under her wrap.

"Fuck you feel amazing." Adore muttered low enough that only Bianca could hear her.

Bianca's competitive nature started to take over as she wiggled her hips against Adore's, done being passive to this bizarre moment. She smirked at the low moan Adore let out.

"Come back to my room tonight." Adore whispered, "promise I'll make it worth your time."

The song ended and Bianca carefully got off Adore, making sure her wrap was covering her less then discreet erection. Adore had her own wrap on and she quickly adjusted herself before letting Bianca pull her to her feet. She wrapped Adore up in a hug while the other queens and RuPaul were still chuckling over their performance.

"Queen, you're in big trouble when I get you alone later."

Adore shivered in Bianca's embrace, "I really hope so bitch."  
With that they broke apart and moved to stand with the rest of the queens. They made sure to stay to the back of the group and Bianca decided that it was now her turn to torment Adore.  
She started by wrapping an arm around her waist, the seemingly innocent gesture was made far less so when Bianca lowered a hand to Adore's ass, rubbing and caressing her while they watched the next girls preform. It was then that Bianca discovered Adore was only wearing a thong under her sarong.

"I can't believe you." Bianca whispered in Adore's ear.  
"You couldn't have waited until we were alone to start fucking with me, could you?"

Adore moaned softly and Bianca managed to suppress a shudder at the sound. "Needed... Needed to make sure I had your attention."

Bianca dropped her hand under Adore's wrap and started to caress her ass. "You've definitely got my attention now queen. What room number are you?"

As Bianca's clever fingers rubbed up and down her ass, Adore was having a hard time focusing. "Uh," she dropped her head forward with a small gasp as Bianca pinched her.

"Uh isn't an answer."

Adore nodded, "It is when you're making it this hard to focus."

Bianca chuckled. "I'm in 1701. Come find me later."

Adore licked her lips and nodded. "Party."

Courtney and LaGanja were declared the winners. Bianca had paid a little more attention to Courtney, then she had the other teams. She’d been curious to see her friend in the first challenge and yeah Courtney had absolutely turned it out. 

Neither queen had noticed that one of the many cameras in the room was focused on them and not the beach set. 

~*~  
So, that happened! I had to split up the first chapter cause it was originally over 10,000 words and I thought that might be a bit much so I halved it. Plus side I’m posting both now. The more y'all let me know what you think, the more motivated I am to write faster. It’s a give and take relationship.  
Sarcastacnt


	2. Coitus Interruptus, Deodamnatus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title should pretty much give away what's coming (not our leads! Ha!) in this chapter. Enjoy!  
> Oh! TW just in case. This chapter contains rough oral sex, there is nothing non/con about it though. It's completely requested.

Chapter Two; Coitus Interruptus, Deodamnatus!

A/N I got nothing. Read it and lemme know what you think!

Wait! This chapter contains rough oral sex, if that bothers you, maybe skip this chapter.

Sarcastacnt 

~*~

It was almost midnight when Adore found herself outside room 1701. Thankfully it was a Friday night and they had the weekend off to prep their drag for the next week. Butterflies filled Adores stomach as she tried to gather up her nerve enough to knock on the door. It was funny, she'd had no problem earlier but that was when all the other girls and staff were around. Now however, now it was just her and Bianca, or it would be if she would quit being a baby and knock on the stupid door.

She finally let her closed knuckles rap on the door a few times, blinking in surprise when the door flew open and a hand reached out to grab her tee shirt, hauling her inside.

Adore didn't have time to say a word before Bianca had her up against the now closed door. Their hips pressed together and lips centimeters apart.

"You fucking tease," Bianca growled, her voice low and husky. "I was about to go knocking on doors until I found you."

Adore managed a smile, "worried I was gonna ditch?"

Bianca ground her hips into Adore's, making sure that her current state of arousal was well known. Her hands moved to cup Adore's face, thumbs softly stroking her cheeks, "I was afraid you couldn't read the room numbers." she said with a chuckle.

Adore opened her mouth to protest when Bianca decided she'd had more then enough of listening to Adore and brought their mouths together. Adore wrapped her arms around Bianca's neck, grasping at the short hair in an attempt to ground herself. Bianca let out a low groan as their tongues met, sliding against one another as they explored each other's mouths.

Bianca meanwhile dragged her hands slowly from Adore's face down to her chest, making sure her short finger nails made contact with her nipples. The contact drew a moan from Adore and her back arched, pressing them closer together. Their lips parted and Bianca ran her tongue over Adore's lower lip, sucking and biting it in turn.

Bianca played with her nipples through her tee shirt, each moan and groan the younger queen let out went straight to Bianca's groin.

"Fuck that feels amazing." Adore said as she pulled her face from Bianca's. "You're so god damn hot." she said as she ran her hands over Bianca's face, tracing her dimples and smiling at the grimace she received for her trouble.

"For a clown anyway." Bianca replied, lowering her lips to attack Adore's neck. She licked and kissed her way from her neck to her ear and back down until she reached the neckline of her shirt.

"If you wanna leave, now would be the time." Bianca said, trying to be the responsible adult but also hoping that Adore had no plans to leave the room for at least the rest of the night.

"Not a fucking chance." Adore said as she pulled her shirt off and reattached their bodies, leaning to the side to kiss Bianca's ear. She must have found a particularly sensitive spot because Bianca moaned loudly and thrust her hips into Adore's.

"Good."

With that Bianca pulled back and ripped her own shirt off, tossing it to the floor without even a glace in the direction it fell. She knelt briefly and wrapped her arms around Adore, lifting the taller queen into her arms bridal style. Adore giggled cutely as Bianca walked them to the bed.

"You're stronger than you look." Adore quipped, running her hands through Bianca's hair.

Bianca lowered her to the bed, before climbing on top of her. She kissed Adore again briefly before lowering her head to her right nipple, licking the small nub with the flat of her tongue before letting her teeth carefully graze it. Bianca made sure to keep the pressure light until she got a feel for what Adore wanted. When Adore grabbed Bianca's head and pulled her tightly against her, chest moaning for more. Bianca starting sucking her nipple in earnest. She raised her other hand to begin toying with the other nipple.

"Fuccckk." Adore moaned, her hips raising off the bed to thrust against Bianca's legs, which were between her own.

Bianca spent a little longer teasing Adores nipples until the trashing, moaning queen beneath her started to beg for more.  
"Please...I need more." she gasped as Bianca gently bit the nipple in her mouth. "Oh, oh please!"

Bianca chuckled, filling away just how sensitive Adore's nipples were for later. "Needy bitch." she said with a smirk. She began licking and kissing her way down Adore's body, lingering to swirl her tongue around her bellybutton. While she did, Bianca set about undoing the other queen's jeans and began tugging them down those long, gorgeous legs, leaving her clad only in a bright blue thong.

Bianca raised an eyebrow at the choice of underwear. Adore caught the look on her face and shrugged, "they make my ass look awesome."

"Is that so?" Bianca asked, not giving Adore a moment to respond before flipping her onto her stomach. Bianca admired the view of Adores back and her admittedly awesome ass. She ran her hands over said ass gently, rubbing the soft skin under her hands before raising a hand to deliver a light smack.

Adore bucked under her hands and for a moment Bianca wondered if she'd crossed a line before Adore set her mind at ease.

"Again," she moaned lifting her ass off the bed. "Please don’t stop."

"Is this the part where you tell me you have a daddy kink?" Bianca asked, continuing to grope and occasionally smack her ass.

"Maybe, you have a problem with that?" Adore managed to keep her voice even.

Bianca chuckled, "Not at all." she said as she delivered another smack to Adores ass, rubbing the place she smacked afterwards. She kept her smacks light, no point scaring the poor queen off by going too rough too fast.

"Fuck yeah." Adore moaned as Bianca slapped her again. "Harder..."

Bianca complied and smacked her just a little harder, watching transfixed as the pale skin began to turn red. She alternated slapping and rubbing Adores ass for a while before her hands found their way between Adores spread legs. She made quick work of the bright thong, tossing it over her shoulder, wondering briefly if they would be able to find it later. Bianca stroked the skin around Adores hole before dipping lower to rub the skin of her balls.

"Oh fuck."

"Roll back over queen."

Adore complied quickly and Bianca took her time perusing Adores body. She settled back between Adore's legs and ran her hands up and down her thighs, grinning at ever moan and shudder she managed to pull from Adore.

"No more teasing," Adore begged, thrusting her hips towards Bianca. "Please, I need you."

Adore threw her head back as Bianca ran one hand over her erection. Squeezing it and loving the view of Adore under her hands. The younger queen looked completely debauched, her brown hair was a mess around her head and she was flushed from her hair line all the way to her chest.

Finding herself unable to resist temptation, Bianca lowered her head and took Adore’s erection into her mouth.

"Fuck!" Adore exclaimed as her clever tongue began exploring and mapping out every millimeter of her erection.

Bianca used her hands to gently cup and stroke Adores testicles while she bobbed her head up and down. Bianca could feel Adore's finger nails all over her scalp, she was moaning loudly and rhythmically thrusting her hips towards Bianca.

Just before Adore could let Bianca know she was getting close, loud knocking came from the direction of the hotel door.

"You're fuckin’ kiddin’ me..." Adore nearly growled as she let her head fall back hard against a pillow.

Bianca got to her feet, she had to answer the door just in case it was one of the staff. Most of the time the staff hired to babysit the queens left them to their own devices. Most of the time. "Cover up queen, I'll get rid of them." she leaned over to kiss Adores swollen lips.

Bianca adjusted herself in her sweat pants and padded to the door. "Someone better be fucking dying." Bianca said loudly as she opened the door. She quickly glanced over her shoulder to make sure Adore was out of sight. Before opening the door.  
"Everyone is looking for Adore." it was Courtney and she didn't seem overly excited to be at her door. "Her irritating friend is losing her mind and says only Adore can comfort her." Courtney rolled her eyes and made such a face of disgust that Bianca was proud. "Tell her to get some pants on and deal with Miss 420 so the rest of us can sleep."

Bianca arched an eyebrow at Courtney, "what makes you think Adore is here?"

Courtney snorted loudly, "We share a fucking wall Roy." she leaned around him and called out towards the bed. "Hi Adore!"

An arm appeared from the pile of blankets and waved sheepishly.

Bianca had the grace to blush. "Fine. Thank you Shane and please don't tell those other queens where you found her."  
"I said I was going to check the roof." Courtney smirked at Bianca, "at a far more reasonable hour we will be discussing this."

"Fuck." Bianca groaned, knowing how badly her friend was about to tease her.

"Oh yes Roy. You are in big trouble." Courtney laughed, "for now, get her out of there. Everyone's in Ben's room, poor bastard, make sure Adore heads there."

"Fine. Go back to bed." Bianca shut the door and let out a sigh of either relief or frustration, she just wasn't sure which. Relief at not having been caught by the group of them, or frustration at not getting to fuck the beautiful queen eyeing her from her bed into the mattress.

"I'll kill him." Adore grumbled, once Bianca filled her in. She jumped to her feet and started pulling her clothing on so aggressively that Bianca was sure she would tear something. "Stupid fucking drama, cock blocking, son of a..." Adore managed to curse her friend out for quite a while before she stood fully dressed in front of Bianca. She raised a hand to cup his cheek, "If I didn't think she would either call the cops or start breaking down doors I would 100% stay here all night." Adore leaned forward and kissed Bianca slowly and sweetly. 

"Fucccck..." She groaned as she pulled away from Bianca. "I'll come back, please let me come back."

"I'll be here..." Bianca trailed off, not sure of her first name.

She kissed him once more, "Danny." she shrugged, her tone self depreciating. "Not quite as exciting as Adore..."

Bianca chuckled and grabbed Adores ass, roughly pulling them together, "I think it's sweet and it suits you. Roy.” 

Adore laughed, “Nice to meet you Roy.”

Before Bianca could reply a knock came from the wall he was apparently sharing with Courtney. "Go before you don't leave at all."

Adore looked for a minute like she would very much prefer that second option before letting out another growl of frustration and leaving the room.

Bianca reset the chain latch and shook her head. She was in big fucking pizza party sized trouble.

~*~

It took Adore and Gia (what a life saver she was being!) more then four hours to calm LaGanja down. Poor Ben had been so patient that Adore wondered if she was an actual saint. If she wasn’t, Adore wondered briefly about having her canonized, though on second thought she was pretty sure you had to be dead before that happened. Adore had wanted to remind Jay that there were no cameras around to film this stupid melt down. She knew damn well that Jay's little break down had been nothing but a cry for attention. Adore was pretty sure that Jay had been hoping he was dramatic enough for at least one camera to show up. What was it Bianca said? Not today Satan!  
After leaving Jay to sleep off the stupid cock blocking drama, Adore found herself once more in front of Bianca's door. It was almost 5 in the morning now, chances were Bianca was sound asleep just like Adore should be. She was too wound up, too irritated at Jay and too horny to sleep. Taking a deep breath she knocked on 1701 once more and waited impatiently for the door to open.

When it finally did, she felt her erection return with force. There was Bianca, her short hair messy from sleep and wearing only her baggy sweat pants. She looked at Adore with an expression of amusement.

"Did you finally get Ganja to shut up?" she asked, not moving from the door way.

Adore rolled her eyes, "Fucken stupid nothing drama. All he wanted was attention. Thank fuck Gia was there to give it to him." she shook her head, pushing all thoughts of Jay from her mind and focused on the beautiful man in front of her. "I know it's stupid late, err, early, but I can't stop thinkin about you." she purred as she took a step towards her forcing her into her room. "It's Saturday, we have nothing to do until Monday and-"

She cut her off by pulling her all the way into her room and shutting the door. "You really think you can handle two days with me?" her voice was low and very smug.

Adore licked her lips slowly and let a smile light up her face, "Two days isn't gonna be nearly enough time." she ran a hand over Bianca's bare chest, "You're so fuckin sexy..." she trailed off as she moved towards her and ran her tongue over one of her nipples. The moan Bianca let out emboldened Adore and she raised her hand to tease the other nipple while her tongue and teeth continued their work.

Bianca raised her hands and held Adore to her chest, pulling at the shaggy brown hair. She was moaning like a crazy person but she didn't care at the moment. All she wanted was for the beautiful queen attached to her chest to continue what she was doing.

Adore pulled free of Bianca's hands and dropped to her knees. Her long, slender fingers pulled at her sweat pants, waiting for her approval to continue.

When Bianca nodded, Adore tore her pants down and took her half hard cock into her mouth with a pleased moan. Bianca threw her head back as Adore worked her erection. She licked and sucked her in turn, moaning at the feel of Bianca's cock pressing against the back of her throat.

"Fuck my face," she said as she pulled her lips from Bianca's cock. "Pull my hair and use me."

"You fucking little whore." she said without malice. "That what gets you off? Being used?" she pulled on Adore’s hair, moving her away from her cock, waiting for an answer.

"Oh please," she moaned, her voice already raspy from sucking cock. "Please fuck my face."

Bianca was happy to oblige. She forced her cock back into Adore's mouth, pushing until Adore's nose was against her skin. "You like that? Like my cock choking you?"

She moaned around Bianca’s erection, her tongue moving frantically as she began to thrust in and out of her warm, eager mouth. Adore gripped her ass, fingers digging into the soft flesh as Bianca continued to fuck her face.

Knowing that this weekend may end up being the only time they had together before one of them was sent home, Bianca pulled Adore's face from her cock. She wanted nothing more then to bury herself in the younger queen's ass. Maybe if they both managed not to be eliminated, Bianca would indulge in painting Adore's face with cum later this week. "Get up."

Adore did as she was told and stood in front of Bianca. Her lips were swollen and her eyes half lidded. The normally bright green eyes were nearly black with arousal. "Wasn't I doing a good job?" she asked in a low voice, running her hands over Bianca's chest. "Don't you wanna cum down my throat?" she murmured as she kissed Bianca's neck, letting her tongue trace up the tendon to her ear. "I wanna know what you taste like."

Bianca shivered, "Right now I want to know what that ass feels like when I'm fucking it." she said as she grabbed Adore’s ass and pulled their hips tightly together. "I want to know what you sound like when I make you beg for my cock."

Adore groaned loudly, "Then do it, make me beg."

Bianca chuckled and moved the pair towards the bed. Managing to strip both of them along the way. "You're beautiful." she said as she caressed Adore's cheek.

Adore blushed and shoved her backwards until Bianca toppled onto the bed. "So are you. Fuckk I can't wait for you to fuck me wide open with your cock." Adore said as she climbed on top of Bianca, grabbing her erection in a tight grasp.

Bianca thrust her hips under Adore, groaning as she stroked her. Adore kept touching her as she asked, "Lube?"

Bianca gestured towards her black carry on bag. Adore followed her gaze and climbed off her long enough to retrieve the small bottle of clear liquid.

Adore knelt on the bed next to Bianca, clicking open the lube and pouring it directly on her straining erection. Bianca hissed at the cool liquid but didn't have time to complain before Adore was hovering over top of her, ready to guide her in. 

Before any contact could occur, the pounding at the door began again. This time it was far louder and angrier then before.  
"Oh come on!" Adore nearly screamed as she rolled off Bianca and lay on the bed beside her.

"Fucking ignore it." Adore nearly begged.

The pounding on the door continued, this time a voice accompanied it. "I know you're in there Danny! Get the fuck out here before I call a P.A!"

It was Laganja and she sounded seriously pissed off.  
Bianca sighed, she didn’t look overly impressed. "We need to deal with that moron before she gets us both disqualified."  
Adore let a sound of utter frustration escape her before nodding. Bianca pulled herself from Adore and moved to help her up. Once she was on her feet, Adore threw the closest tee-shirt (hers) and boxers (Bianca's) before marching over to the door. Making sure Bianca was covered up. The older queen was pulling on a loose pair of sweats and a tank top.

Adore squared her shoulders and threw open the door that LaGanja was still pounding on. "What the fuck do you want Jay? I spent all fucking night trying to help you! What could you possibly want now?!"

"The fuck are you doing in here Adore? I know this isn't your room." LaGanja said with her eyes narrowed.

"None of your fucking business. Now go back to bed!"

LaGanja snorted, "You're not seriously in there trying to fuck Bianca of all people are you? She's an old nasty bitch Adore. You can't be thinking straight. Come with me or I will call a P.A over."

Bianca was getting more and more irritated with each moment that passed. "She's fine queen, why don't you just go back to bed and leave her alone?" Bianca said, her voice definitely threatening.

"Fuck you, you gross old man! Come on Adore before this pedo does something you'll regret."

Adore clenched her hands into tight fists. "I'm fine! Just go away and leave me alone!" 

Bianca knew this wasn't going to end in any way that let her and Adore resume their earlier activities. She placed a hand on Adore’s shoulder and said; "she's not leaving Adore. Just go with her, I'll see you soon."

Adore wanted to cry but instead nodded to Bianca. "I... Fine. Let's go Jay." her voice was hard as steel and it made Bianca shiver.

Once the two were gone, Bianca closed her eyes and let out a noise of sheer frustration. She glanced around the room before Adore's discarded thong caught her attention. Quickly snatching it from the floor, Bianca pulled off her sweats. She pulled out her erection and got to work. She knew this wasn't going to take long. Closing her eyes, she let her mind fill with images both real and imagined of Adore. She wasn't sure how it happened but Adore had him wrapped around her finger.

As she filled Adore's thong with cum, Bianca had to laugh. Drag Race was turning out far differentially then she had imagined.

~*~

Since Courtney and LaGanja had won the beach challenge, they were declared team leaders at the beginning of the next work day. Courtney raked her eyes up and down the line, she knew LaGanja wouldn’t pick Bianca so she wouldn’t have to pick her first. With a smirk she managed to wipe off her face quickly, Courtney decided to take Adore. If for no reason other to mess with Bianca a little. 

When asked to pick their teams, Courtney went first.  
“Well Ru, I just have to see what my fellow Idol contestant can do! Miss Adore.”

LaGanja shot Courtney a dirty look but selected Gia Gunn, to be honest Gia probably would have been her first choice anyway.  
“Bianca.” Courtney said with a grin as she made her second pick. Bianca looked from Adore to Courtney, not missing the smug look on Courtney’s face. The Australian queen was making good on her threat to make Bianca suffer.

The rest of the queens were divided up, with Darrien, Ben and Jocelyn ending up with Bianca, Adore and Courtney. LaGanja had picked Milk, Trinity, Vivacious, April and of course Gia.  
Courtney flipped through the script quickly before turning to assign parts. “Adore, Bianca you can be the women at the beginning.” They both nodded, in sync actually which made Courtney nearly break out into laughter.

She assigned the other parts and took the part of one the teenagers while Jocelyn played the other. Darrien was the head in the box and Ben the old lady. Everyone set, Courtney led them through a table reading before telling Adore and Bianca to go practice by themselves while everyone else rehearsed the more significant part of the skit.

During the first table read, Adore had sat at Bianca’s side. She ran her lines with Adore, glancing curiously at the part of the script that simply called for her and Adore to 'get overly friendly' on the couch. 

After reading the script, Adore found herself wondering just how friendly Bianca was willing to get. 

Once Courtney had dismissed them, Bianca directed Adore to one of the couches and sat her down. "You have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy this." She said as she sat next to Adore. "Your fucking tease routine is starting to get to me."

Adore gulped, "I wasn't trying to tease you!" her unpainted face turned quite red, "if LaGanja-"

Placing a firm hand on Adore's upper thigh, Bianca leaned forward until their faces were nearly touching. "Not the time to bring her up." she tilted his head a little and held Adore’s gaze. "Fuck you're beautiful." Bianca said at last, taking the opportunity to crash their lips together, the build up and frustration from the last few days making itself very well known.  
Adore wrapped her arms around Bianca, trying to keep her moans quiet as Bianca began sucking on her tongue. Bianca placed her hands on Adore’s waist, her fingers digging into the teeshirt covered flesh. She managed to get a knee between Adore’s legs and it wasn't long before Adore was grinding on her. Once Adore's moans were becoming harder to hide, Bianca pulled away and straightened up. She made a show of pulling the script out and going over the lines again.

She was very amused at how much Adore’s voice shook as she read her lines. Once again, Bianca dove into Adore, arms around her waist and tongue running along her lower lip.

"No need to ask how it's going over here!"

Bianca nearly jumped off Adore when Ru managed to sneak up on them. "Rehearsing!" Bianca said, crossing her fingers that her voice sounded steady.

RuPaul was laughing, "I see that! Don't let me stop you!"

Adore smiled and blinked her ever charming eyes at the host before he walked off to see how the other contestants were doing.

"Well fuck." Adore looked around the room to see most of the other queens watching them with various levels of amusement on their faces.

"Make fun of us all you bitches want, our team is gonna win this." Bianca said, staring down each queen in turn. The other team frowned and began discussing how to make their short film better.

"Idiots." Bianca grumbled before she turned back to Adore. "No we are not done rehearsing." She said pointedly as Adore shifted on the couch, getting ready to stand. Her face was prettily flushed and she looked like the personification of sex itself. How anyone could look both that innocent and yet so seductive was beyond Bianca. "You have no idea what you look like right now, do you?"

Adore shook her head and began trying to straighten out her short brown hair.

Bianca shook her head, "don't worry about fixing it. I'm only going to make it worse." her voice was full of dark promise and Adore felt herself shiver.

"From the top then?"

Adores face split into a wide grin and she nodded happily. They again went over their lines like the professional drag queens they were supposed to be before Bianca once more wrapped herself around Adore. Sometimes they would kiss and other times Bianca would simply attack Adores neck.

It took another hour before it was time to film their short, by which time Adores lips were chapped and swollen. Still, when it came time to film she kissed Bianca back with all her might, making sure to grab her ass for the camera.

Once their part was done and they were trying to wipe the fake blood off their faces, Bianca nudged Adore, "you did good out there kid."

"I somehow feel you calling me 'kid' isn't really appropriate anymore. I'm not feelin the Lolita fantasy."

Bianca chuckled, "Point taken." She said with a stupid smirk on her face.

"Cause like I'm cool with the whole 'daddy' thing but I like being a grown up." Adore said as she picked at some of the fake blood that had gotten in her wig.

"Noted."

~*~

A/N I know nothing about how tv shows are made, or what all the staff is for. And I don’t really care about that stuff. Just suspend your disbelief and enjoy the story.

The title of this chapter translates from Latin as “Interrupted Sex, Dammit!” Just in case anyone was curious! 

So that was the end of the Scream Queens episode, which means up next is Shade! The Rusical. Hun, should be good.

Sarcastacnt


	3. It's Just Physical, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the Rusical!

Shade! The Rusical  
A/N Bianca said in a recent podcast she did with Adore, that they had three days for the musical so I went with that.  
And I’m taking what Trixie Mattel said about Adore’s voice on a Hey Queen! (RIP to the hilarious Lady Red. That one hurt) interview as the bases for how people in the werkroom responded. Trixie said, “I was at a sound check with her once and thought she was lip syncing but bitch that’s just the sound of her voice!”   
Thank you for the love. Enjoy  
Sarcastacnt 

Chapter Three; It's Just Physical, Right?

Musical theater. Bianca was fine with that, she wasn’t much of a singer but it wouldn’t be the first time she’d been on stage. From the corner of her eye, she could see Adore jumping up and down in excitement. What a child Adore could be sometimes, other times however, well Adore had been right yesterday when she told Bianca that she liked being a grown up. 

Courtney was just as excited as Adore, both were singers, though Bianca was one of the few queens present that didn’t recall seeing Adore on American Idol. Because she just didn’t watch that crap quite frankly. Though now she made a mental note to check out Adore on the show as soon as she had internet access again.

Roles were passed out and everyone began rehearsals. Bianca was focused on her work when she heard her group fall completely silent. She looked up in confusion until she heard what had their attention.

It was Adore doing her first sing through.

“How does she sound like that without a studio?” Ben asked quietly, “I work with Jinx and she needs like three coffees, a shot and probably a nap before she sounds human.”

Bianca felt a sense of pride in Adore. She wasn’t sure why she felt so proud of her, but the grimace on Courtney’s face was probably part of the reason. Bianca loved Courtney but also really loved to watch her squirm. Despite Adore being on the other team, Bianca found herself secretly hoping Adore managed to win this one and pull the rug out from under Courtney.

~*~

Tuesday night Adore managed to sneak into Bianca’s room again. For whatever reason, this time they didn’t fall all over each other and ended up watching TV curled up together in bed, picking at the ice cream Adore had brought. They had been warned that there was to be no discussing the competition while not on camera but at this point, it was the least of their worries. 

“So what’s the worst part?” Adore asked randomly around a spoon full of ice cream. 

Bianca laughed at Adore’s attempt to speak with her mouth full. “Worst part of what? The competition? Or this challenge?”

“Challenge.” It was clear Adore was currently fighting brain freeze, based in the weird scrunched up expression on her face.

Bianca started laughing and said, “Gia! Oh my god if I have to keep listening to that bitch try to sing my ears are gonna bleed!”

Finally having dealt with the ice cream Adore laughed, “Bitch I heard her practicing today and almost died!” she looked sad for a second, “April’s almost as bad, which sucks cause she’s trying so hard but damn that girl has no musical ability.”

“You think she’ll be up for elimination?”

Adore nodded, “Unless she gets way better real fast, yeah. What about Trinity? I heard she was struggling.”

Bianca sighed in frustration, “Yeah, she’s fine with the music, it’s the five fucking steps we have to take on stage that she can’t do. If she doesn’t get it together I’m worried she’ll be up against April.”

“That bitch killed it yesterday!” Adore said referring to April murdering Vivacious on the main stage. 

“Why do you think I’m worried?” Bianca said, nudging Adore’s shoulder with her own. 

Bianca took Adore’s free hand and held it, “What about you?” she asked, almost afraid of the answer. If Adore went home on Friday, Bianca was going to miss her, badly. “How did you do?”

Adore snorted, “I’m good! I think so anyway. I can sing better then everyone else on my team. So there’s that. What about you?”

Bianca sighed, “I’m no Courtney, and I’m not much of a singer but I’ve done musical theater before and I think I’ll do alright. Good enough to be safe unless I bomb on Friday.”

Adore set the ice cream and spoon on the bedside table, before turning to face Bianca. She took her face in both her hands and stroked Bianca’s cheeks with her thumbs. “Please don’t bomb. I really don’t want you to go.” Her tone shifted from serious to playful as she added, “Besides, I’m never wrong when it comes to picking winners and bitch I clocked you the second I saw you.”

Bianca chuckled and placed her hands atop of Adore’s. “As much as I appreciate the support bitch, it really could be any of us.”

Adore poked her tongue out of her mouth and studied Bianca’s face for a few moments, making the older queen squirm a little. “Mmm, naw. It’ll be you for sure. You’re so fucking amazing and funny, there’s no way any of us could beat you. You’re like Raja, too good at what you do to lose.”

“Did you just imply that I’m old?”

Adore laughed and removed her hands from Bianca’s face, holding both in her lap. “Maybe. Whatcha gonna do about it?”

Bianca caught the shift in Adore’s mood and smirked. She leaned forward and kissed her before pushing Adore backwards on the bed. She climbed on top of Adore and ran her hands over the younger queen’s chest, stopping to pinch a nipple. Adore arched her back and let out a long moan. Bianca chuckled the reaction she got before saying, “Oh bitch, I-"

Bianca was cut off by a knock at the door. Both queens groaned loudly and climbed off the bed. Adore hid in the bathroom while Bianca opened the door.

It was Trinity and she looked upset. As much as Bianca wanted to send her away, she found she couldn’t. “You ok queen?”

Trinity shook her head, “I’m worried, and I’m really sorry for the way I’ve been acting.”

Bianca sighed and lead Trinity into the room, she knocked on the bathroom door. “Go sit on the bed. I’ll be there in a second.” 

Trinity did as she was told but kept her eyes on Bianca who had opened the bathroom door and let Adore Delano out. 

“This may take a while.” Bianca said to Adore, low enough that Trinity couldn’t hear her. Adore looked over at Trinity and smiled before turning back to Bianca.

“I get it.” She said without malice, “I’ll see you in the morning B.” Adore was very aware of Trinity watching them so instead of kissing Bianca she simply squeezed her hands before leaving the room.

Bianca’s eyes remained on the door for a moment too long. She thought of Adore and allowed herself a soft smile. She wasn’t sure what it was about Adore but that queen had Bianca wrapped around her finger. They had spent three hours watching tv and Bianca couldn’t be mad about it. 

Trinity caught the soft smile on Bianca’s face and had to hold in her laughter. It was hard to believe that Bianca of all people was falling for someone so young and all over the place as Adore. Talk about opposites attracting! 

When Bianca finally turned back to talk to Trinity, she was surprised to see the younger queen smiling. “You alright?”

Trinity nodded, “Much better now.” She got off the bed and walked to Bianca before placing a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry, I can keep my mouth shut.”

Bianca looked confused for a moment before she realized that Trinity was more intuitive then she’d thought. “Thanks.”

“Adore is a really cool queen, she’s nice and real talented. Don’t fuck it up.” She finished in a bad RuPaul impression.

Bianca rolled her eyes, “Yes ma’am.”

Trinity left and Bianca went back to her bed, grabbing the ice cream Adore hadn’t finished. She ate it as she watched the television, her mind kept going back to Adore instead of focusing on what was playing. They’d spent all that time together just enjoying each other’s company. She was starting to think of Adore as more then someone she wanted to fuck, which was messing with her mind. 

It wasn’t every day Bianca made a friend, let alone one like Adore. Maybe there was more then just a physical relationship going on. That thought would normally send Bianca into a panic but not this time. 

“Life is fucking weird.”

~*~

Wednesday morning came and the queens were rehearsing the rusical on the main stage without the judges present. Lucian and his sister Denise were there, trying their best to get the show ready. 

Adore had her moves down, it was just remembering all the words that she was struggling with. Thankfully she wasn’t as bad off as April was. Poor queen, she was so sweet but just did not understand music.

“OK Adore,” Lucien called out to her. “Let’s go again.”

Adore scrambled back to her feet and took her position as Lady J began to play. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. Funnily enough, all she could hear in her mind was Bianca telling her to fucking kill it. She let herself relax and think about Bianca as she began to sing.

“That was great!” Lucien sounded really excited, once she had finished her part. “You do that tomorrow and you may end up winning this!”

Adore thanked him, and waited for Denise to walk the three girls through their part. While she waited, her mind traveled back to last night.

Laying with Bianca and watching TV had been so much fun. They hadn’t done more then kiss, yet Adore wasn’t upset about it. It was so strange that a person she had only known for a week took up so much of her thoughts. Sure Bianca was fucking hot and Adore wanted to spend hours, if not days learning every single spot on her body that made Bianca moan. It wasn’t just that though. Adore had been with a few really good looking guys in the past and never found herself enjoying their company outside of serial encounters. She knew she fell in love really quickly and had a feeling Bianca didn’t. So she would just have to stomp down her romantic feelings and enjoy what they had while she could. That thought made her a little sad but she brushed it off and went back to rehearsals.

~*~

Bianca was hiding in the wings with the rest of her team awaiting the start of act 2. Her eyes went immediately to Adore who had her back to the runway and one arm up in the air.

Milk delivered her monologue, the music kicked up and Bianca fell just a little more in love with the hypnotic young queen on stage. Wait! No! She was not even a little bit in love with Adore. Bianca would admit that she liked Adore, and very much liked messing around with her. She was not prepared to entertain the idea of being in love with her though. Love always ended badly and right now she was determined to just enjoy what they had going on.

Her jaw nearly hit the floor as she listened to Adore's voice fill the room. She had been told that Adore was a singer but really hadn't expected her to be this good.

"What a voice! And she's gorgeous to boot! I think I'm a little jealous." Courtney said from beside her. "I'd heard she was good but I must say I'm surprised. She even sounds better then she did in the werkroom!”

Bianca nodded and watched Adore. She was so captivating, that all Bianca could think about was getting her alone and worshipping every inch of her body. From the way Courtney was staring at Adore, it was pretty clear the Aussie's thoughts were similar in nature to Bianca's. Although not normally a jealous person, Bianca definitely recognized the sharp stab to her gut as jealousy.

"I saw her on Idol years ago," Ben said from the other side of Courtney. "I think she's actually gotten better."

"Well, that was what? Six years ago? You would hope she had improved. She's certainly gotten better looking." Courtney agreed, "Hm, this may not be the easy win I thought it was going to be."

While she heard the conversation happening around her, Bianca was still focused on Adore. The younger queen was stumbling around from too much fish oil and the cut outs in her dress put her long legs on full display. Bianca's right hand clenched into a tight fist as she thought about those legs wrapped around her waist.

She had to see her as soon as possible. It felt like her entire body was crying out for Adore. Almost like she needed the other queen like she needed oxygen. Bianca couldn't remember ever needing someone as badly as she needed Adore. She counted down the minutes until they could be alone again.

~*~

They had been left to their own devices after the musical. The main stage was in the morning and since they had wrapped early, the girls had been given a few free hours to sort through their drag or head back to the hotel to rest. Adore had brought the ipod each girl had received upon arrival, outside and indulge in a little chain smoking.

Three cigarettes later out in the hot California sun later and Adore got back to her feet. She started wandering the backstage area of the set, she wasn't in a hurry and needed to calm down after her stage performance. Being on stage always seemed to set her body alight. Almost as though every nerve in her body fired at the same time. Whatever it was that came over her on stage, it tended to leave her hyper and very horny.

As soon as she found herself near the extra dressing rooms, one of the doors clicked open and a familiar hand pulled her into the brightly lit room.

"Bianca!" Adore admonished, trying to catch her breath. "You scared me!" So much for calming down, however Bianca did provide the potential for her favourite stress relief activity.

Bianca pushed her up against the door, locking it in the process. "Don't care."

Before Adore could get another word out, Bianca was kissing her as though she hadn't seen her in months. Adore was still more shocked then anything and she pulled away from Bianca. "What's going on?" Her lips were swollen and her lipstick slightly smeared. Bianca thought she looked beautiful, but then again she always thought Adore was beautiful.

Bianca switched her attention to Adore's neck, running her hands up and down the black and gold velvet gown Adore was still wearing. "You were so incredible out there today. I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I wanted to fuck you on stage, suck your cock while you sang. Let everyone watch you cum down my throat." Adore groaned at the mental images Bianca was providing. "That what you want? To show off just how good you are at fucking me?"

Adore nodded, her mouth was hanging open and Bianca took advantage by shoving two fingers in. Adore moaned and ran her tongue all over the digits, lightly scrapping them with her teeth.

"Good boy." Bianca said as she began to thrust her fingers in and out of Adore's mouth.

While finger fucking her mouth, Bianca used her other hand to pull Adore's dress up around her waist, albeit a little awkwardly. Once the younger queen took hold of the fabric, Bianca dropped to her knees, dragging her wet fingers down the pale column of Adore's neck. She carefully rolled down Adore's tights. "Your voice is so beautiful. Fuck, for a minute there I thought I was gonna cum just from hearing you sing." Bianca went on as she stroked the obvious bulge under a bright green thong. "I didn't think they would be able to find a singer stronger then Courtney but..." she trailed off and pulled down the green underwear to begin licking the head of Adore's cock. "You were so much better then her." she cupped and stroked Adore's balls.

Adore let out a loud groan and sunk her fingers into the styled black wig Bianca wore. "So is this a 'congratulations' blow job?" Her voice was a little shaky but she managed to make words. That was no small task given the talented tongue that seemed to be trying to drive her insane with pleasure.

Bianca looked up at Adore, those warm brown eyes blown out with blatant arousal. "Not yet, judging is tomorrow. Right now it's a 'you fucking killed it out there' blow job. Now do you want to keep talking? Or did you want to feed me your cum?"

With a loud groan, Adore pulled Bianca's face back towards her aching cock. It didn’t take long before Adore’s moans were filling the room, which only spurred Bianca on. “I’m close.” Adore managed to say.

Bianca didn’t stop what she was doing, and a few moments later, Adore came with a loud groan as Bianca swallowed her cum.

“Fuck B…” Adore said as she leaned back against the door. She reached down for Bianca, who climbed to her feet and kissed Adore. Bianca licked at Adore’s lips until the younger queen opened her mouth and their tongues met. Adore moaned into the kiss as she tasted herself on Bianca. 

“Get yourself together queen, we’ve gotta get back to the werkroom before they send out a search party.” Bianca said as she ran her hands up and down Adore’s arms. 

Adore cocked her head to the side, “What kind of selfish bitch do you take me for? ‘sides this’ll only take a few minutes.”

Before Bianca could say anything, her dress was around her waist, tights and underwear around her ankles, padding laid out neatly and tuck tape tossed over Adore’s shoulder. Bianca had to admit, Adore was quick. “Really, it’s okay…oh holy shit…”

Adore had simply rolled her eyes before circling the head of Bianca’s very erect cock (bullshit Bianca didn’t want to get off) with her tongue. Adore excelled at a few things in life and blow jobs happened to be one of them. Despite Bianca’s protests, Adore had every faith in her skills. Besides, the older queen was currently moaning and nearly begging her not to stop. Adore found the begging particularly arousing, in fact if Bianca didn’t shut up soon, Adore was sure she would be ready to go again real soon.

Since it only took a few minutes until Bianca was now incapable of speech, Adore knew her skills were very much in tact. She ran her hands up and down Bianca’s thighs, making sure to dig in just a little with her nails. The pain playing against the pleasure she was creating with her mouth, all together was making Bianca’s legs tremble.

Adore kept her eyes on Bianca’s face as much as she could, watched as Bianca started to come undone. She moaned around her mouthful as Bianca’s eyes slid shut and her brow furrowed. “Fuck I’m-"

Whatever warning she was about to give was cut off as Adore moved forward and took every last centimeter into her mouth. She felt Bianca’s cock hit the back of her throat and relaxed enough to handle all of Bianca. Adore swallowed a few times before she felt Bianca grab her hair, and pulled back enough to hollow out her cheeks and send Bianca over the edge. Adore swallowed every last bit as she worked Bianca through the after shocks of what must have been an intense orgasm, if the still shaking legs she held were any indication.

Wiping her mouth as she stood up, Adore grinned at Bianca, “Told ya it wouldn’t take long.”

Bianca was still trying to catch her breath, but grabbed Adore in a tight hug. “Smug bitch.” She said as she kissed Adore’s forehead. She let out a big sigh before loosening her grip, “Alright, now we really have to go. Pass me my padding.”

Adore helped Bianca back into her more complicated drag, before fixing her own tights. Without extra tape, Bianca wasn’t able to retuck but since it was the end of the day, she wasn’t too worried about it. 

“Ready?” Adore asked with a stupid grin on her face.

Bianca checked herself in the mirror, she’d managed to fix her make up with her fingers, just enough to look like the end of the day. Her lipstick was mostly gone, but aside from some smudges around her eyes, it wasn’t too bad. Adore looked a mess, but that wasn’t new for her and nobody would call her out on it. 

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Before Bianca could grab the door handle, Adore moved in to kiss her. “Since I can’t do this anywhere else…” with that she kissed Bianca soundly before pulling back and smiling at the dazed expression on Bianca’s face. 

They headed back to the werkroom, hand in hand.

~*~

Thursday was elimination day as well as the main stage. Tony Awards Glamour. Bianca was nervous, she wasn’t sure she had done enough to be safe. It was impossible to know what the judges expected of them, and she knew she had been out preformed by the two singers. 

“Y'ok there sexy?” Adore asked quietly as she approached Bianca. She was all decked out in her most expensive gown, had taken her time with her make up and was feeling herself.

Bianca was finishing up her make up and looked up at Adore. “I’m good. Never let a bitch see you sweat right?”

Adore smiled, “Sure bitch. I can feel how nervous you are. Don’t worry you did great.”

Bianca rolled her eyes, “Thanks. Go back to your team, I’ll see you during untucked.”

Adore touched her back briefly before gliding back to her station. Even the brief touch had been enough to make Bianca shiver. She wondered why Adore had such an effect on her, before shaking her head and finishing her make up. 

~*~

Technically Bianca was thrilled that her friend had won the challenge, but seeing Adore’s shoulders drop when Courtney was announced the winner hurt. She really had wanted Adore to win, part of Bianca wondered if it was due to her uncinched waist that Michelle kept clocking her on. Courtney was flawless in drag, as she should be after 13 years. 

Bianca chanced a glace at Adore once she stepped to the back with the other queens. She looked so sad. Even though Bianca had sworn to herself that she wouldn’t end up mothering baby queens, she wanted to help Adore. She thought for a few minutes before remembering the back up corset she kept at the bottom of one of her bags. It would be bad news if Bianca’s main corset broke because she wouldn’t have a back up but fuck it. She would make do and her main corset was a beast, it had served her faithfully for a few years already. Besides, if it broke she could fix it with some hand stitching.

Her mind made up, Bianca turned back to the front of the room to watch the lip sync. She had to admit, Trinity turned it the fuck out. Poor April didn’t stand a chance.

Grateful that her friend had survived the lip sync, Bianca was sure to cheer and respond loudly when asked to repeat ‘amen'. She was exhausted, these long filming days were brutal but ‘never let a bitch let you see you sweat'.

Tomorrow was Friday, one more day until she could collapse in her bed for the better part of 48 hours. Hell, maybe she’d get lucky and Adore would find her way to Bianca’s room again. Bianca chuckled to herself as she danced with the other girls on stage. She really hoped Adore would show up, and by the look on the younger queen’s face, Bianca was reasonably sure she would.

~*~

That’s it for this chapter! Next up Snatch Game! Which includes the cincher scene!

Show me some love, or hate, either way and review or leave me a kudos! Have a good day everyone!

Sarcastacnt


	4. Quick! Come Inside!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snatch Game!

PSA: Safe sex is beyond important in real life, this is fanfiction however. I chose to leave it for other writers to tackle so I could go on with my silly smutty story without wondering if it was okay for the main characters to bareback yet. In real life though, the consequences can be life altering or even life ending. Don’t be stupid.

I’ve been fiddling with this god damn chapter for way too long. I finally gave up when I double check the date of my last chapter. Ooops! Sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoy this one!

Lots of love!

Sarcastacnt 

Chapter Four: Quick! Come Inside!

Unfortunately for Bianca, whichever PA Adore normally got to let her out of her room wasn’t working that weekend. It wasn’t until Monday morning that the two saw each other again. Just in time for the Snatch Game.

The queens were all lead to the Snatch Game set, which consisted of two long tables with bar stools on one side of them. The desks were different heights so that each queen would be visible to the seated contestants. There were two podiums for the contestants and the whole thing was covered in ugly utilitarian gray carpet. 

The crew sat each queen at specific places and told each queen to create their name cards, emphasizing that this was where they would start brining their characters to life.

“Personalize it!” The A.D. said as he took his seat and started doing whatever it was A.D’s did. Leaving the queens to their own devices for the time being. 

Adore was thrilled. Not only was she positive that her Anna Nicole impression would lead her to her first main challenge win but she was also seated beside Bianca. Milk was on her other side, the tall queen was too nervous to really pay any attention to Adore and she took full advantage of that. 

She turned her chair a little so that half her back was to Milk and dropped a hand on Bianca’s thigh. “Like my body?” She drawled out, leaning closer. She gave the room a quick glance before licking Bianca’s neck.

Bianca shuddered and turned to look at Adore. “You know I do.” She squeezed the hand on her leg, “Now behave, we’ve got two hours before we’re done here and I don’t want to try and hide an erection in these robes.” She whispered to Adore.

Adore gave her a sly wink, “You think I could get you all hot and bothered while we play Snatch Game?” Her voice was low and breathy as she leaned towards Bianca.

Bianca rolled her eyes, “I have every faith in your ability to turn me on. This just isn’t the time or place for it.”

“Hey, wait. If you’re worried about people seeing your dick…That means you’re not tucked!” Adore giggled quietly. “Awesome.”

Bianca groaned and shook her head making a mental note to choose her words more carefully in the future. “Don’t you dare.” Sadly it sounded more like a challenge than a warning.

Adore loved a good challenge and slowly slid her hand from Bianca’s leg to her crotch, “Don’t I dare what? You really trying to tell me that you’re not interested? ‘Cause I feel that, and unless you wanna try and tell me you brought a dildo with you. I know it’s your fucking stunning cock.”

“Dammit Adore…” whatever Bianca had been about to say vanished as Adore gave her very untucked cock a squeeze. “We can play until the game starts okay? Just please be discreet!” Bianca hissed, giving into Adore’s love of exhibitionism. The way her body was reacting to Adore gave her pause. Maybe Bianca was developing her own kink about public sex. Normally she was extremely private about her sex life, so this was throwing her for a loop.

“Mmhmm, don’t worry B, no one will know that Judge Judy has a huge dick.” Adore watched as Bianca’s eyes slid shut. Fuck, even painted as a middle aged woman, Adore couldn’t help but think Bianca was hot as fuck. Her dimples showed through the thick make up and Adore suddenly found herself full of affection for the older queen. As excited as she was to eventually get plowed into the mattress by Bianca (or vice versa, she didn’t care), Adore found herself hoping they would get to have a slow night or two. She wondered what a night of making love to Bianca would be like. Bianca did everything with a single minded focus and if she made love the same way, well Adore shivered at the thought. She pushed that thought aside for now before shaking her head and refocusing her attention.

“Mmmm I can feel you starting to get really hard. Fuckkkk, you feel so big, I want to taste you so badly. I wish I could suck you off now, I’m sure I could fit under the table but people might notice I’m missing. I’d love to make you cum right here, with no one noticing anything. Fuck, I’d let you bend me over this desk while everyone watched.” She whispered into Bianca’s ear, flicking her tongue out to lick the sensitive spot behind Bianca’s ear. 

“Fuck…” Bianca breathed, she could feel her face turning red and was grateful for the thick make up. She was very tempted to smash her own face on the table but figured the noise would draw too much attention. Damn this young, talented, beautiful, sweet…fuck. Even in her mind she couldn’t bring herself to read Adore. Bianca had to admit, Adore’s fantasies were turning her on and she knew Adore felt it when her erection twitched in interest. “Fuck, you have no idea how badly I want to bend you over this desk right now. Make you beg for my cock.” Bianca whispered in Adore’s ear, giving the room a quick glance before biting down on her ear lobe. 

Adore’s eyes fluttered shut and a soft moan escaped her. Milk turned at the sound but Adore was ready for him. She moaned again, louder and turned to face Milk. All the while keeping her fingers wrapped around Bianca’s cock, slowly stroking her.

“Well? Was I convincing?” Adore asked Milk. 

“What?” Milk asked, looking confused.

Adore rolled her eyes and huffed dramatically. “I’m playing Anna Nicole, I was trying out sex noises on Judge Grumpy Pants over here,” she gestured to Bianca with her thumb. “She’s not much help, so I thought you might have an opinion but apparently either you’re not paying attention to me or you have no idea what a woman sounds like when she’s getting off.” Adore sounded positively irritated and Bianca was tempted to applaud her performance. 

Milk looked even more confused then he did before, “Adore, I’m gay. Why would I know what a woman sounds like….?”

Adore frowned and shook her head, “You do know that movies and porn exist right?”

Milk shook his head, looking around for help. Courtney who was next to him and had caught the entire conversation shook her head at Milk. “I think you sounded great Adore!” 

Bianca let out a sigh of relief, grateful to have an ally in Courtney. The other queen who was dressed as Fran Dressure (sp?), tossed Bianca a wink while Milk was facing Adore. 

“Aw thanks Court!” she turned all the way back to Bianca, turning her back to Milk. “See Bianca? That’s all I was looking for!”

“Gee Adore, if you wanted platitudes, next time just say so!” Bianca said, rolling her eyes. 

Courtney engaged Milk in conversation, giving Adore and Bianca a chance to resume their earlier game. If she was being honest, Courtney was interested in Milk for a night or two. So really by helping out Bianca and her new boy toy, she was also helping herself. Courtney made a mental note to add this to the list of things to tease Bianca about when they finally got a moment alone.

Adore giggled quietly as she released Bianca’s cock. The older queen was still hard, despite the situation. Adore had managed to keep rubbing her thumb around the head of Bianca’s erection during the exchange with Milk and Courtney but Adore was still impressed. She thought for sure that with other peoples attention on them, Bianca would have been distracted and gone soft. Then again, Bianca seemed to be enjoying the thrill of nearly being caught.

“Ooops!” Adore laughed. 

Bianca couldn’t stop her own laughter, though she managed to keep it quiet. “Fuck, that was good! I really wasn’t sure how we were going to get out of that.”

They were back to whispering in each other’s ears. “What can I say, I’m good at improv. It should come in handy real soon.”

Bianca smiled and shook her head. 

Adore smiled back and rested her hand on Bianca’s thigh. Bianca felt her heart beat speed up. Who the fuck gave this queen the right to be so fucking charming? There should be a limit to how much Adore could get away with by a quick flutter of her eyelashes, natural ones or otherwise.

Bianca was busy contemplating those beautiful green eyes and knew all at once that this was going to hurt when it ended. Adore would skyrocket to mainstream stardom and leave Bianca in her dust. Despite knowing that ending things sooner would save her more pain later on, Bianca wouldn’t. Something about this felt so good, Adore made it all seem so easy and Bianca loved that. No, spending as long as possible with Adore would be well worth the heart break. 

Bianca was looking at Adore with those soft brown eyes, highlighted by streaks of amber and all Adore could think was; ‘Dammit.’ She knew was gonna fall hard for Bianca, but for whatever reason Adore found she didn’t give a fuck. She knew this would only end in heart break. Bianca was going to win for sure and once she was rich and famous, Adore knew Bianca would leave her behind. A simple fling from her past that maybe she would mention during an interview, while Adore spent her time working for tips. 

Adore forced that from her mind, right now all she wanted to do was enjoy Bianca while she could. The future wasn’t her problem right now, she would worry about that later.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Bianca placed a hand on top of Adore’s. Adore looked up at her and Bianca smiled warmly at her, her smile was full of affection and adoration. Adore found herself smiling back and turned her hand to interlace their fingers. 

Bianca was grateful to see Adore smile, that beautiful face had looked so sad, like she had lost someone important. Seeing the normally happy queen so somber had hurt Bianca. She had hated seeing Adore sad. Bianca hated to admit that when Adore held her hand, her heart had definitely skipped a beat or two.

They held each other’s hands while everyone else settled in. 

~*~

Adore lay in her bed that night and finally let her mind focus on the one thought that had distracted her all day. Making love with Bianca. 

She kicked off her boxers and closed her eyes, letting her mind go as she began to touch herself. 

Bianca lay Adore down on an unfamiliar bed. The sheets were soft and smelt like Bianca, it must have been her place.

Green eyes fluttered shut as Bianca began kissing along Adore’s jaw . Adore was caressing Bianca’s back, moaning in contentment as Bianca kissed her. 

Bianca tore off every last piece of clothing Adore wore, spending time exploring each bit of pale skin as it was exposed. She kissed, licked, sucked and bit her way down Adore’s body until she reached the straining erection. Without preamble, Bianca took her into her mouth and Adore threw her head back in pleasure.

As she worked Adore’s erection, Bianca began to trace gentle fingers around her entrance. Bianca lubed her up and began to prep Adore slowly. Savoring every moan the younger queen let slip.

Soon Bianca was positioned above her and kissed Adore sweetly as she pushed inside her. Adore was lost to the sensation of Bianca fucking her slowly, hitting her prostate with each thrust. Adore felt herself getting close to the end and reached for her neglected erection only to have her hand swatted away by Bianca. Instead Bianca took both her hands and pinned them above her head.

“I’m so close B…” Adore managed to say as Bianca fucked her, keeping her thrusts slow and steady.

“Good, cum for me. I want to see you cum while I fuck you.” Bianca’s voice was low and the sound of it made Adore groan. How could one person sound so damn sexy?

It didn’t take long before Adore was coming apart under Bianca. She arched her back and came, coating both of their stomachs. Bianca caressed her face, “Good girl.” She praised as she picked up the pace and began to chase her own orgasm.

Adore was a moaning, thrashing mess under her, “Please cum for me B, fill my ass with your cum. Please, I want it so bad…”

Bianca came with Adore’s name on her lips, before kissing the younger queen senseless.

Adore flopped onto her bed, her whole body twitching from the intense orgasm. The fact that she was alone made her sad but she was cheered up by the knowledge that she would see Bianca in the morning. Each day she spent with Bianca presented the possibility of having full sex for real. Adore fell asleep with a smile, hoping that tomorrow Bianca would finally take her and make Adore hers.

~*~

“Adore.”

“Yes baby?” 

Bianca blushed a little at the pet name before offering Adore her extra corset. Adore’s wide smile was more then enough thanks. Bianca dug out the corset and made her way behind one of the changing screens. The crew wasn’t supposed to film the queens behind the screens or in the bathroom. Bianca considered what she could do to Adore while lacing her in. Thought about using the laces to tie Adore’s hands and make her beg. Fuck, Adore couldn’t join her fast enough. 

When the younger queen appeared behind the screen, Bianca almost laughed at her clothing choice.

“Really queen?” Bianca asked as she looked at Adore who was wearing one pair of tights and a thong underneath. 

“What? I didn’t know what to wear so I figured I’d make this easy.”

Bianca couldn’t help herself, she pushed Adore so she was bent over with her hands flat on the little table hidden behind the screen. “You’re easy, I’ll give you that.” She said as she moved behind Adore, grabbing the younger queen’s hips before giving her ass a good smack.

Adore moaned and let her eyes close briefly. “Not my fault, you-"

Bianca grabbed her ass roughly, cutting off whatever Adore had been about to say with another smack. “I think you absolutely love what I’m doing to you.” Bianca began running her fingers over the elastic band of Adore’s tights. “I think you love it so much that I could do just about whatever I wanted to you and you wouldn’t stop me.” She began rolling down Adore’s tights and underwear. Once her clothing was gone, Bianca pulled a packet of lube from the pocket of her sweat pants. “I’m curious how far you’d let me go, with only a changing screen to block us from everyone else’s view.” 

Adore muffled a moan with her hand when Bianca poured the lube directly onto her ass. She pressed her index finger into Adore, smirking as Adore pushed back against her. 

Bianca added a second finger and started to finger Adore none too gently, causing the younger man’s knees to wobble. Adore had her head thrown back and her mouth hanging open in ecstasy. 

“Didn’t you learn anything from Snatch Game?” Adore managed to hiss, “I’m really into public shit. Fuck me, right here, right now. I’m so ready for you B. No more waiting, no more interruptions, just fuck me.”

Bianca was taken aback for a moment, her fingers pausing the rough fingering Adore had been enjoying. She had expected to finger and maybe blow Adore, not have full on sex with her. “You sure? We don’t have to do anything right now, or we can do something else.” Bianca had leaned forward over Adore’s body and was kissing her shoulder.

Adore began to fuck herself against Bianca’s hand. “I’m positive. Fuck me.” When Bianca didn’t immediately moved to do so, Adore turned to face her, “Please, please fuck me B, god please.” She begged and Bianca’s breath caught at the sound.

“So fucking hot…” Bianca praised Adore, pushing off of her back and pushing her sweat pants and underwear down. She grasped Adore’s hips and pushed inside of her.

Bianca bit her lip so hard, she was surprised her teeth hadn’t gone through it. Adore was so damn tight, Bianca choked back her moans and dug her fingers into Adore’s hips. 

When Bianca bottomed out, Adore’s jaw went slack but she managed to keep quiet. The sound of their bodies slapping against one another’s was muffled by what sounded like LaGanja and Gia having some sort of dance off. Complete with annoying sound effects.

Bianca began to slam into Adore, her finger nails delivering a sharp pain in her hips which only turned Adore on more. Adore grabbed her neglected erection and began fucking her fist. “Cum for me B, fuck cum in me.” Adore moaned quietly, her voice was pure sex. 

It wasn’t much longer before Adore arched her back and came into her hand. When she began clenching around Bianca, the older queen knew she was done for. Between the feeling of being inside Adore and the thrill of exhibitionism, this was without a doubt one of the hottest sexual encounters she had ever had. 

“Fuck…” Bianca hissed as she let herself go and filled Adore’s ass. 

There was no time to enjoy the moment. They quickly cleaned up and without preamble, Bianca laced Adore in. 

“Not even Michelle will be able to complain about that figure.” Bianca said as she spun Adore in a circle, just to check the fit. “You look amazing.”

Adore smiled, “You’re not gonna get all weird now cause we fucked, are you?”

Bianca laughed and pulled Adore into a tight hug. “Naw bitch, I want to do it again.”

“Me too.”

~*~  
Bianca had followed Adore outside for a smoke break later that day. She was quiet, way too quiet for Adore’s liking anyway. 

“What’s up B? You’re never this quiet.”

“Fuck I’m worried Adore, that’s all.”

Adore wrapped an arm around Bianca’s shoulders, “Worried about what?”

Bianca sighed, “I can’t stop thinking about you, I can’t stop myself from touching you. I couldn’t even stop myself when I was lacing you into that corset.”

Adore was grinning and buried her face in Bianca’s neck. She started laughing and no matter how much she tried to hide it, Bianca could feel her shaking.

“Adore, I’m confessing my fears to you and you’re laughing your ass off. If I was a sensitive bitch I’d be upset.”

Adore stopped laughing and pulled her head up to face Bianca. “I’m sorry, I just kinda love how drawn to me you are. I’m like a fucking siren!”

Bianca rolled her eyes, “I thought you were a mermaid."

“Whatever, you want me bad.”

Bianca was saved from answering when Adore went on. “Don’t worry B, I feel the same way. You have no idea how many times a night I have to stop myself from sneaking into your room, just so we can sleep in the same bed. I wanna touch you all the time. Even if we’re not fucking, just like holding your hand and shit. Wow that sounded super gay. Doesn’t matter though. The point was, you’re like a siren to me too. When you smile at me, I feel so happy and stupid.”

“Come on you sentimental bitch, let’s get in there, it’s almost time for Untucked.”

Adore stomped out her smoke and took Bianca’s hand. “What are the odds of having a drama free Untucked?”

Bianca snorted loudly, “With a bunch of cross dressers who can’t drink, fuck or leave? Zero.”

~*~

“Did she tell you she thinks you’re going to win?” LaGanja's voice was full of scorn. “It’s why she fucks you, figures you'll help her get to the end. I mean look at you,” LaGanja gestured to Bianca. “It’s not like anyone is lining up to fuck an old cunt like you. Who really wants to see old man balls? Gross.” She turned back to Adore. “Besides, if Adore’s anything it’s good at getting what she wants. Well that and manipulating people.”

Bianca was silent and Adore looked shocked. “Why would you say that! You really think I’m willing to fuck someone to get ahead?” Adore got to her feet, she got real close to her. “Leave Bianca the fuck out of your bullshit drama. You have a problem with me? Fucking talk to me about it.” Adore let a wicked smile cross her face, “She’s way better then you and about double your size.” Adore started moving towards the door with a big sigh. “I’m over this Jay.”

“Over it? Or under her?” LaGanja gestured with her chin towards Bianca. “Hoping she fucks some talent into you? Fuck she must be doing something for you, otherwise you would have gone home a long time ago.”

Bianca and Courtney got to their feet, Bianca was going to kill LaGanja and Courtney was going to try to stop her. “Alright, I’ve had more then enough of your hideously wide lizard mouth.” Bianca turned on LaGanja like some kind of avenging angel. Her silver gown sparkling and eyes flashing with rage. Courtney wanted to run, she had been with Bianca during some messed up situations but had never seen her so angry.

“Aw look Gia, she has to sic her pit bull on me.”

“Sad.” Gia piped in. Ben shot Gia a look and shook her head. ”Don’t get involved Gia.” Ben warned.

“Those cunts are atacking my friend!” Gia protested dramatically. “Call off your bitch Adore.”

Adore turned on Gia, “Girl, shut the fuck up and go fix your goddamm eyelash!”

Gia reached for a mirror and gasped in horror at the wonky eyelash she was sporting. She ripped it off and focused her attention on fixing it. 

“As for you Jay, I don’t know what the actual fuck had gotten into you!” Adore crossed her arms over her chest, “Whatever I choose to do with Bianca or anyone else is none of your business! You claim to be my friend one second, then try to humiliate me in front of 9 cameras!”

LaGanja got to her feet as well and for a moment, Courtney feared there would be an actual fist fight. “I am your friend! That’s why I’m telling you to stay away from this rotten cunt! But maybe your ditzy act isn’t just an act, maybe you really are that fucking stupid! You’re probably as stupid as your drag is lazy!”

The room went silent, and Adore looked like she had been struck. Having her drag called lazy was her biggest trigger and LaGanja knew it. She had said that just to hurt Adore, and it had worked.

“Fuck you.” With that Adore rushed out of the room.

Bianca advanced on LaGanja a moment later. “If I ever hear you talking to Adore or anyone else like that again queen, I will end you.” Bianca looked at her in such a way that LaGanja felt like her stomach was about to drop out of her ass.

Courtney sat back down when Bianca took off after Adore.

“Hey chola.” Bianca said when she found Adore, the younger queen hadn’t gone far.

“I’m not with you cause I think you’re gonna win.” Adore said in a flat tone. “And I’m not trying to manipulate you either.”

Bianca looked shocked, “I didn’t think you were.”

Adore, meanwhile just looked confused, “You’re not here to yell at me?”

“Of course not. Why the fuck do you think…” Bianca sighed, suddenly understanding where Adore’s defensiveness was probably coming from. “Had a shitty ex or two?” 

Adore blinked a few times before looking at the ground. “Yeah, I guess I really did. I’m sorry B, I’m really not used to people listening to me instead of jumping to conclusions.”

“She was just trying to hurt you and it looks like it worked.” Bianca reached towards her face and used her thumb to gently wipe away her tears.

Adore’s face scrunched up and she flung her self into Bianca’s arms, sobbing against her shoulder. Bianca held her and stroked her back while Adore cried. “I’m sure she didn’t really mean it, LaGanja is probably as stressed out as the rest of us and is just channeling it badly. I’ve known every kind of drag queen out there, I’ve known lots of lazy queens and you Adore Delano are not lazy. You do research on your looks and then make them your own. I saw the work you put into the russical, if you work even just half as hard with your music than you most certainly are not lazy. Hell, your Anna Nicole was hilarious and must have taken a ton of time to research. You sounded like her, used direct quotes and knew the answers to all of Ru’s questions. Fuck, when you start to believe in yourself you’re going to be a hell of a force to be reckoned with.” Bianca kissed the top of Adore’s head. 

Adore sniffled a few more times before lifting her head off Bianca’s shoulder. “Thanks B, it means a lot coming from you.” She gave Bianca a small smile. “But you know, you really should start slowing down cause you’re old.”

Bianca laughed, “Gee thanks cunt. I let you cry on my shoulder and you call me old.” In reality, Bianca was just happy to see Adore smile.

“Where’s the lie?”

“Fuck you!”

~*~

Ta da! Lemme know what you thought please!   
Sarcastacnt


End file.
